Love Letters
by Willow Earthflame
Summary: Wanda got in trouble and now she has to have a pen pal. Just read and tell me what you think! Enjoy! Rated for later chapters and language.
1. Letter One

Hi there! This is my first try at Evo-slash. So...don't stone me to death or anything if ya don't like it. Coupling is Todd and Wanda. Don't like the couple, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story! Oh...and please review! Ja!

Willow Earthflame

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, even though I REALLY want to....(runs up to Logan and hugs tightly) .

Love Letters

Letter 01

November 25, 2004

Todd,

Let me remind you now, I am NOT writing to you because I want to. Mystique is punishing me for something I did, and NO I am NOT telling you what it is. So, anyway, she says I have to write letters to one of the other Brotherhood members...so I..well, I chose you, cause you're probably the only idiot that will actually read these stupid things. I mean, Freddie would probably eat it, Pietro would speed-mail it to the trashcan, and Lance, well, that idiot might just bury it.

Don't think for a moment that just because I chose you means I like you. I most decidedly DO NOT...not like that. You still gross me out horribly, but at least your nice about being around me...and STOP calling me CUDDLEBUMPS!!! HATE that Nickname! I

Well, I have to go now, so....um...I guess I'll write back when you do. And for godsakes, DON'T go writing any mushy bullshit. I'm not into that. Oh...and Mystique said that these have to be at least 150 words in length...yuck.

Wanda Maximoff


	2. Letter Two

**Here's another installment of Love Letters. I hope you like it, and don't forget to review!!! Ja!**

**Willow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own x-Men Evolution.**

**Love Letters**

**Letter 02**

**November 26, 2004**

**Wanda,**

** I wouldnt DARE think of calling you cuddlebumps again, if that's what you want my love. I'm glad that you chose me to write your letters to...lets me know i'm still here, ya know. Seriously, a guy can only take so much of being ignored and abused. So what do we talk about in these things? Am I supposed to tell you how my day went and stuff (not that you'de likely care or anything anyway yo...).**

** Hmm......you said no mushy stuff....is a poem counted as mushy? Well, whatever it is, I have a poem I wrote for you. Please don't kill me or something if ya don't like it yo.**

**Here it is:**

**Darkness Woman**

** She stands alone in the dark**

**a woman of great strength**

** And the demons cower before her**

**praying to live another day**

** She keeps to herself, a goddess**

**a temptress of power unknown**

** Try not to get on her badside,**

**or her wrath you'll feel free flow**

** Blood red, in the darkness, a demon**

**with the power to destroy us all**

** yet she stands so still, in the dark,**

**and keeps us from heavenly falls.**

** This woman, a goddess, an angel**

**a fallen and bloody divinity**

** when the night has fallen around her**

**a darkness woman she will be...**

** Todd Tolensky**

** October 13, 2004**

** 7:45 pm**

**I know I know...lame huh? I't just somehting I wrote one night...i hope you like it yo. If you don't, oh well. I really gotta go now...ttyl.**

**Todd Tolensky**


	3. Letter Three

Are you enjoying the letters so far? Well, even so, here's another one for you consumption! Enjoy! Ja!

Willow

Disclaimer: See last chapter and the chapter before it....

Love Letters

Letter 03

November 27, 2004

Todd,

Um...wow. I like the poem. It was...good. Didn't honestly know you could write like that. I may not want to write these letters, but if you really want to write about your day and junk, i'll read it. I mean, I don't really have anything better to do with my time, being under Mystique's watchfull, bitchy gaze.

Mystique got me up at the ass-crack of dawn today to train with Agatha...you know, the old lady that you guys call "Old Creepy-pants" behind her back. Dorky nickname, too, ya know, but hey, whatever. She IS pretty creepy. Anyway...she had me practicing this one spell that would boost my hex-bolts. Next thing I know, she's feeding me her energy and guess what happens....I get shocked!!! My hex-bolt blows up on me, and I get this REALLY nasty gash on my stomack. It'll heal soon, I hope. Damn thing stings like a bitch, that's for sure.

I hate writing letters. I hate writing period. But since I gotta, well, I'll talk to you later, Toad. Try not to slime the next time I scare you on accident though, ok? It's a real pain in the ass to get that crap out of my hair. Oh, and I believe it should be against the law to get me up before dawn...there, I said it. MWahahahahahaha!!!!!

Ahem...anyway. Gotta go. TTYL.

Wanda


	4. Letter Four

**Hello again readers! Here's another letter for you! Hmm...anyone wondering if Todd'll use soap anytime soon?! Lol....just kidding. Enjoy the letter. Ja!**

**Willow**

**Lover Letters**

**Letter 04**

**December 1st, 2004**

**Wanda,**

** Hi. I promise I won't slime you again...force of habit though, ya know yo? But I guess habits are made to be broken . I'm glad you liked the poem... that means a lot to me. Oops...sorry, im going all mushy again, arent I?**

** I keep getting pounded at school, cause Mystique won't let us use our powers, even for self defense. That makes it hard for me to get away from the bullies in time, but oh well...thats life, huh yo? **

**Freddie went out and found this weird new kind of soap. He suggested that I use it the next time I shower..but I was out the door before he could finish his sentence, like usual, eh yo?That just made Pietro angry, and he ran and caught me and then the rest of the guys shoved me into the bath and made me bathe with the new soap and junk yo! It hurt and junk, but I came out smelling better than usual...and well, the soap didn't actually make my skin break out...I'm not allergic to it! That means that clean scent you caught last night was me! heehee! **

**Anyway, Mystiques callin the rest of us downstairs for a trainin session (i HATE those, btw yo, cause the all use ME as the target!), so I gg. I'll talk to you later, and try not to let old creepy pants blow you up again yo! Oh, and I hope your wound closes quickly. Later yo!**

**Todd Tolensky**


End file.
